


Lilac & Jade

by Draco_Rattus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: JunBa - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Rattus/pseuds/Draco_Rattus
Summary: Three fluffy drabbles featuring Matsumoto Jun and Masaki Aiba being a couple of loved-up dorks.





	Lilac & Jade

Masaki Aiba's heart beats so fast he's sure it's going to hammer its way right out of his chest. When Matsumoto Jun had first come up with the concept for the Digitalian concert he'd fully supported his partner's idea, but now that it's been made reality, he's not so sure it was a good one. He's all too aware of his nervousness, the knowledge that his heart rate is not only known to himself, but also to the thousands of fans awaiting them in the arena; he wipes sweaty palms on his trousers as they wait to go onstage, wondering whether he's had enough to drink, enough to eat, if the rest of the group are okay...

“Aiba-kun?” Jun's voice, sounding as calm and reassuring as ever, sounding as though he isn't about to see the culmination of months of planning and hard work finally come together. Aiba isn't to know that Jun's heart at that moment is beating even faster than his own. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just---” He just what? He's just scared that he'll get the words wrong? That he'll forget an important dance move? “I'm just a little worried.”

_No, I'm not worried. I'm terrified that I'll mess this up and make the concert master look bad._

“I'm here.” Jun's hand brushes against Aiba's arm, the physical contact fully intentional. “I'll _always_ be here. Just listen for my heartbeat.”

He grins, and already Aiba can feel his heart rate steadying, his fears falling away as the beats of the first song begin to kick in.

=========================

Aiba frowns, but decides to ask anyway.

“Is it okay if I take it out of the sink?”

They've not been living together for very long, but already Aiba is adapting to some of Jun's more unusual habits, such as leaving some of his smaller bonsai trees in the bathroom when they need watering - even when Aiba needs to take one of his extra-long showers.

“Yeah, just be careful with it.” Jun calls through from the lounge, where he's sitting on the sofa. “It took me a long time to get it into that pot---”

There's a sudden loud _crash,_ followed by a cry of dismay; Jun _had_ been comfortably settled in front of the television, a rare treat for him, but it only takes seconds for him to leap up from the cushions and race into the bathroom where Aiba is sitting on the floor in a heap, loose piles of soil and shattered pottery all around him.

 _He's going to kill me._ Tears well up within Aiba's eyes as Jun looms over him; it had only taken a second, a split second, and the pot had slipped from his hands to fall onto the floor, and in that moment Aiba knew he'd messed up big time and Jun would probably be so angry with him he'd want to break up with him for good. _He's never going to forgive me for ruining it. For ruining everything._

“Are you alright?”

“Jun-kun!” Aiba chokes back a sob. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, one minute it was in my hands and the next it was...”

“Come here.”

And the next thing Aiba knows, Jun is sat on the floor beside him with his arms wrapped around him, kissing his forehead, stroking his hair.

“It was an accident. It's okay.”

“But you'd been growing that one for so long...”

“I know.” Jun sighs sadly, glances at the debris, and picks up a tiny broken twig. “But it's easier for me to grow a new tree than it is to grow me a new Masaki.”

Aiba doesn't need to give words to his gratitude. 

“C'mon, Aiba-kun. Let's go get a broom and get this cleared up.”

=========================

“See, I _knew_ Uran would like you!”

Despite Jun's reputation for being disliked by dogs, Aiba has been adamant that his dog, Uran, will be the exception to the rule. Dogs are good judges of people, right? And Aiba knows full well by now just how tender and delicate Jun can be, how generous and kind.

“Uran doesn't do this with _everyone?”_ Jun is crouching down with the dog pawing at his leg and licking his face, a very different reaction from most of the animals he's ever have to work with. “After all, they do say dogs are like their owners...”

“Hey, I don't lick just _anyone's_ face!” Aiba laughs and calls Uran back to him, but the dog seems reluctant to leave Jun's side. “Anyway, I'm glad Uran likes you. Maybe the two of you will get along well. I'm glad.”

Jun keeps quiet about the raw scraps of meat he'd been keeping in his pockets, though. Sure, it will mean another hefty dry-cleaning bill – he doesn't buy cheap clothes, after all - but it's always worth it to see the smile on Aiba's face.


End file.
